Umbrella
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Situations when Austin finds himself with Ally and an umbrella over the years. ONE SHOT


"They're so funny!"

"Look how they swing from their tails!"

"Guys, we've been standing here watching these monkeys for fifteen minutes," Trish said dryly.

"Yeah, we're hungry." Dez said.

"You guys can go get something to eat," Ally said. "Austin and I will keep watching the monkeys."

"Okay," Trish said.

"I don't get how the two of them can just stand there and laugh at the monkeys for so long," Dez said to Trish as they walked away.

"Ally, look!" Austin laughed. "He's scratching his head!"

"Let's go see some other animal," Ally said.

"Aww, why can't we just stay here and watch the monkeys?" Austin whined.

"Because the zoo closes in just over an hour!" Ally said. "I wanna see as many animals as possible!"

"Fine," Austin sighed dramatically. "Let's go see the lions!"

Ally smiled as the duo made their way to the lion exhibit in the zoo.

"Whoa, you can hear them roaring from here!" Austin said excitedly.

"That's thunder, Austin," Ally giggled. "It's gonna start raining here pretty soon."

"Oh," Austin said quietly. "Shouldn't we get inside then?"

"Nah, it's okay," Ally reassured him. "I have an umbrella."

"Oh," Austin said softly.

An umbrella.

A device used to shield people from the rain.

That Austin just so happened to be terrified of.

And Ally was unaware of.

He couldn't tell her, she would laugh at him! She has a legitimate fear! His is so silly!

Austin shook all the thoughts of the umbrella from his head, it wasn't even raining yet!

"Aww, look at the baby one!" Austin said, pointing to the lion cub. "It's so little!"

"It's like a big kitty cat!" Ally smiled.

"Meow!" Austin said suddenly, licking his hand and rubbing it on his face as if it were a paw. "Meow!"

"Kitty cat," Ally laughed, snapping him out of his hypnotic state.

"Oh hey, look at the lions!" Austin said.

"Yeah," Ally laughed.

They left the lions not long after, making their way towards the other animals.

"Uh oh," Ally said as rain began to fall from the sky.

"Let's get inside," Austin said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nah, it's okay," Ally said, digging around in her bag. "It's not raining very hard, and I have an umbrella."

"Oh," Austin said. "Good."

"Ah ha!" Ally said triumphantly, pulling out her umbrella.

Austin bit his lip painfully at the sight of the terrifying object.

Ally opened the umbrella and held it over their heads.

"There we go!" Ally said. "Now we can keep seeing the animals while staying dry!"

"Let's just stay here," Austin said quickly.

"Why?" Ally asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"I just... Uhh..." Austin said, trying to think of an excuse. "I don't like walking in the rain! Yeah! Everything is all wet and slippery and my shoes and socks get all wet and soggy and you could slip and fall and-"

"I get it," Ally said, interrupting him. "We don't have to if you don't want to, we can just go meet Trish and Dez and head back to the store."

Austin felt guilty as he heard Ally's upset tone. He didn't wanna be the reason they left the zoo early, she had been so excited for so long!

"No!" Austin said. "I'll be okay, let's go see the animals!"

"Seriously?" Ally said. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Austin glanced up at the umbrella over their heads, shielding them from the rain.

"Yeah!" Austin said shakily.

Ally could tell Austin was still anxious about what she thought was the rain.

She reached over and took his hand in her own hand that wasn't holding the umbrella.

Austin gasped slightly. He and Ally had never held hands like this, their fingers intertwined with each other. He suddenly felt more at peace, completely forgetting about the fact that the only thing he was actually afraid of was right over his head.

He raised his eyes from their intertwined his to meet her own. His eyes were wide, with shock and wonder. She had a bashful expression on her face, her cheeks and ears with a rouse tint of embarrassment.

He smiled softly, squeezing her hand lightly to reassure her that he was okay.

She chose to ignore the sparks that shot up her arm as he squeezed her hand.

He chose to ignore the butterflies that arose in his stomach as she smiled up at him.

"Let's go see the rest of the zoo," Austin said, coughing awkwardly.

"Yeah," Ally said, biting her lip to hold back a huge grin. "Let's."

Austin and Ally strolled through the zoo in the rain hand in hand, Austin completely forgetting about that fact that his biggest fear was right over his head.

* * *

"Got everything?"

"I've got the beach bag and the cooler."

"And I've got the umbrella and my surf board. Let's go!"

Austin and Ally walked down the sandy boardwalk to the beach, the summer sun shining down on them.

Ally still wasn't all that fond of the beach, but it had grown on her a lot since Austin had come into her life. And after weeks of nagging, Ally finally agreed to go to the beach with Austin on their first day of summer vacation.

Dez and Trish had both left that morning for vacation with their families, so today they were gonna have some long overdue Austin and Ally time.

Ally hadn't been to the beach since the previous summer, and Austin and Ally hadn't spent much time alone together just the two of them since they had broken up.

So the day should be interesting.

They found an empty spot in the sand and set up the umbrella.

"C'mon!" Austin said, pulling his shirt over his head quickly and taking her hand. "Let's go get in the water!"

"In a minute!" Ally said. "I can't just skip my sunscreen routine!"

"Fine," Austin sighed. "I'll go in without you."

"I'll be here!" Ally waved as Austin ran off with his surf board under his arm.

And no, she totally DID NOT check out his bare, muscular back as he ran off towards the ocean.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Ally removed her coverup and began her sunscreen routine.

Austin surfed a few waves, getting bored after a while because he had come to the beach to spend time with Ally.

He shook his wet hair and made his way back to their umbrella.

After sticking his surf board in the sand, Austin looked down under the umbrella.

And the sight he saw caused him to nearly choke on his own spit.

Ally was lying on a towel with musical notes printed on it, wearing something Austin had never seen her wear.

A bikini.

A that was Austin's favorite color.

A very small orange bikini barely covering anything.

Her hair was down and wavy and was wearing a pair of gold aviators.

And Austin was about 99% sure he had never felt more attracted to her.

"Oh, Austin!" Ally said, sitting up. "Could you help me? I can't reach my back."

She held out the bottle of sunscreen, waiting for him to take it.

Austin's jaw actually dropped.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Austin said, shaking his head and closing his mouth, taking the sunscreen from her and going to sit down behind her.

She pulled her hair over her shoulder and Austin nearly moaned at the sight of her bare back. The fact that the only thing keeping her from being completely topless in front of him were the two small strings, one tied around her neck and one tied around her back, turned him on even more.

He uncapped the sunscreen bottle and squeezed the lotion onto his palm, rubbing it together to warm it up before rubbing his hands across her back and shoulders.

After he had applied an even coat all over, his hands went to her bare shoulders, masaiging them.

"Mmmm, that feels good," Ally sighed contently, leaning her head back.

It was kind of ironic how the most erotic experience of Austin's life so far was happening under the thing he used to fear more than anything in the world.

Austin bit down on his bottom lip, hard; wanting nothing more than to just lean forward and kiss down her exposed neck. But he couldn't. He looked over her shoulder to stare at her long legs. He wanted to run his hands over their smooth skin, moving up further and further, eventually coming to rest on her thigh while his mouth-

He shook his head again.

Austin reluctantly removed his hands from her shoulders, looking down at the sand.

"I'm gonna go get some ice cream," Ally said, standing up. "You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna stay here," Austin said, trying to look anywhere but at her.

"Okay!" Ally smiled before walking off the the snack shack.

Austin let out a low sigh, lying down on his back.

He shouldn't be thinking like this. He and Ally broke up. They were just friends.

Maybe he should go get some ice cream to help him cool down.

He got up from under the umbrella and followed the path Ally had taken to the snack shack.

When he arrived at the crowded snack shack he began searching for Ally.

After a while, he finally spotted her standing in line.

Talking to a guy.

A guy Austin did not know.

A guy who was obviously flirting with her.

"Aw hell no," Austin muttered angrily, stomping over to where they stood.

Quickly devising a plan to get rid the flirter, Austin replied his scowl and furrowed brow with a happy smile.

"Hey baby!" Austin said cheerfully, wrapped his arms around Ally's waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Thanks for saving me a spot in line while I was in the bathroom!"

"Uhhh... Austin?" Ally said, clearly confused.

"Who is this?" the boy who had been talking to Ally asked.

"Austin Moon," Austin smiled cheekily, his chin still resting on Ally's shoulder. "Overnight internet sensation. Starr records recording artist. All around teen heartthrob. Oh, and Ally's boyfriend."

"Oh," the boy said quietly.

"Austin," Ally said again. "What are you-"

Austin cut off her words by leaning down and beginning to kiss her neck just like he had been fantacizing about doing earlier.

Ally drew in a sharp breath at the feeling of his lips on a place she had never felt them before.

Austin nearly moaned as his lips explored new parts of her body, loving the way her body was reacting to kisses.

Austin slowly tore his lips away from her neck after he was sure the flirting not was gone.

Ally's eyes remained shut, her mouth slightly open.

Once she had composed herself, she opened her eyes and glared up at Austin.

"What the hell was that?" Ally whispered harshly.

"He was flirting with you!" Austin said.

"So?"

"So what?"

Ally sighed, knowing Austin must be feeling jealous.

"Austin..." she said softly. "We can't just... Do... That kinda stuff... In public. We broke up. We can't do anything that would get the press talking."

"But..." Austin said, sounding helpless. "The press and fans don't know that we broke up, do they? So, technically, you can't get mad at me for that because everyone around us is already expecting us to act like that."

"I can get mad at you as your ex-girlfriend though," Ally reminded him.

"I know..." Austin said softly, putting his head down. " I'm trying. It's just... It's hard..."

Ally looked up at him sympathetically. She knew their break up was hard on both of them, but he had taken it harder than she had.

She placed a hand on his cheek, making him look up to meet her eyes.

She gave him a sad smile and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his jaw.

"C'mon," she said, smiling at his stunned expression. "Let's go get some ice cream."

* * *

"Austin!" Ally said. "Give me my umbrella back! It's about to start raining!"

"Key word: about to start," Austin smirked cheekily. "Meaning it isn't raining yet."

"You're impossible," Ally said, rolling her eyes and shoving his arm playfully. "I can't believe the one day we have to walk to the store from school it decides to rain."

"For the second time, it isn't raining yet," Austin reminded her. "And it's not my fault my car is in the shop! I didn't mess up the brakes on purpose!"

"I know you didn't," Ally giggled. "It is your fault that I can't drive my dads car until Sunday, though."

"Whoa, hey, no it's not!" Austin defended himself. "You were the one who invited me over to your house!"

"How was I supposed to know my dad would get home from his convention early?" Ally said.

"I don't know," Austin said. "But I was just a mere bystander in this situation. I mean you were the one who was about to suck my-"

"AUSTIN!" Ally gasped.

"Right as your dad walked in," Austin finished.

"Your pants were still on," Ally reminded him.

"Yeah, but your hands were in them," Austin laughed. "You're lucky your dad only took away your driving privladges for a week, my parents would've grounded me for an entire month."

"I guess I did get off pretty easy," Ally said.

"Well, one of us should have," Austin smirked.

Ally pushed his arm again.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Ally chuckled, shaking her head.

"I can think of a few things," Austin said wolfishly.

"You're impossible," Ally rolled her eyes.

Austin grinned down at her, stopping on the side walk to turn and face her.

Ally smiled up at him, her eyes laced with amusement and adoration as she reached up and ran a hand through his hair.

She began to tug his head down, her eyelids lowering as he slowly leaned down.

"WAIT," Austin said, pulling away right before their lips touched. "Not yet!"

"What do you mean not yet?" Ally laughed.

"I mean..." Austin said, glancing up at the sky. "Just not yet!"

"Okay..." Ally said slowly, snatching her umbrella from his hand. "Suit yourself."

"Ally!" Austin said, running after her and reaching for the umbrella.

"Why do you want my umbrella so bad?" Ally laughed. "It's not even raining!"

Just as the words left her mouth, thick, heavy raindrops began to fall from the sky.

Ally quickly opened the umbrella and Austin stood under it, their bodies pressed together.

Austin took hold of the umbrella's handle, holding it higher for his taller frame.

He looked down at her.

She looked up at him.

He smirked, placing a hand on the small of her back and pulling her body flush up against his.

Grinning widely, he leaned down and placed a hard kiss square on her lips, letting his arm that was holding the umbrella fall to the side, the rain pouring down on them.

Ally gasped against his lips as she felt the water drench her body, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her as she kissed him harder.

When the need for air became too much for them to bear, they broke apart.

"Kiss in the rain, huh?" Ally panted, his forehead resting against hers.

Austin smiled in reply.

"That's pretty damn cliché, Moon," Ally smirked, before threading her fingers through his wet hair and pulling him down for another kiss.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Of all nights to rain, it had to rain tonight!"

"C'mon guys, lighten up," Austin said, "Rain on prom is kinda romantic!"

"Yeah, there's even a song about it in 'Grease'!" Dez said.

"But how are we supposed to do pictures if it's raining?" Trish said.

"Yeah, my hair and makeup will get all messed up!" Ally said.

"You'll still be the most beautiful girl at prom," Austin said smoothly, taking a step closer to her.

"Its sweet of you to say that, Austin," Ally said. "But that doesn't fix the three hours that I spent doing my hair and my makeup that will be ruined if I have to stand in the rain for pictures."

"Problem solved!" Dez said, returning to the living room with two umbrellas in hand.

"How are all four of us supposed to stay completely dry under just two umbrellas?" Trish asked.

"Dez and I aren't worried about staying dry, right buddy?" Austin said.

"Yeah," Dez smiled.

"So let's go take some prom pictures!" Austin said enthusiastically.

The boys opened the umbrellas, holding them over the girls heads to keep them dry as the raindrops drizzled down on top of them.

Yes, the boy's tuxes were damp the entire night. Yes, their all gelled up hair had fallen flat as the rain poured down on them. But they didn't care.

Austin leaned down and pecked Ally on the cheek with his wet lips.

She smiled up at him.

He smiled down at her.

He didn't give a damn if he was soaking wet and got sick the next day because of it; as long as Ally was happy, he was happy.

* * *

"Ohh, ohh, ahh, ahh!" Ava giggled, impersonating the animals they were watching in their habitat.

"That's right, Ava!" Austin smiled. "That is the sound the money makes!"

"Ahh, ahh!" Alex blabbered happily, trying to copy his sister.

"Good job, baby!" Ally cooed at the young toddler in her arms.

Suddenly, they heard a clap of thunder, which started the children.

"Shhh, it's okay!" Ally said, rocking Alex to calm him before placing him back in the stroller.

"Daddy, what's that?" Ava asked, her bottom lip sticking out.

"Its just thunder sweetie," Austin said, picking Ava up.

"Its scary," Ava said, cowering into Austin's shoulder, as if hiding her face would make her invincible to the scary thunder.

Ally took out two umbrellas from the stroller, opening over for herself and handing the other to Austin.

Austin glanced down at the umbrella, remembering the days when he had been as frightened about them as his daughter currently was about thunder. He smiled.

"It's okay princess," Austin said, opening the umbrella and holding it over the two of them. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
